


42

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [155]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 42, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, SU - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Peridot finds out what the meaning of life is.





	42

Peridot was in the middle of reading a book called  _ The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.  _ It was an extremely good book so far, and included Earth culture (she was only in the beginning though). But of all weird Earth things, she had no idea earthlings had found the meaning of life!

 

It was 42.

 

“What are you reading?” the gem suddenly heard Lapis ask, and Peridot blushed green as she looked up and met her gaze. Lapis always gave her these amazing funny feelings. She really loved the blue gem. She meant more to her than words could expla…

 

Oh!

 

OH!

 

It’s so simple! She knew the answer now, it had been by her all along! So instead of just telling her about the book, she continued.

 

“Lapis, you’re my number 42.”

 

“What?”

 

“I looked up Earth culture in this book. The true meaning of life is 42, you find true happiness in it, and you, you are my everything. Which means, you’re my 42. You’re kind of what I live for.”

 

Now it was Lapis’ turn to blush, face turning a dark blue as she giggled.

 

“That’s so cute Peridot, I love you too. So, I guess you’re my 42 as well.”

 

“Heh, we’re each other’s 42. I’m glad you feel the same.”

 

“Me too Peridot, me too. But why is 42 the meaning of life?”


End file.
